lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
School of Magi
The School of Magi is the second short story of the New World Series. The School of Magi chronicles the events of Hogwarts a Magi school based on the Harry Potter series with a more adult theme, and events. The school of Magi opens up another front in the New World, and leads the story down a more northern experiance then the usual stories of southern Europe, and Nehekhara. The School of Magi would be a take off the oringinal Hogwarts story, but the differences were the far more brutal nature of the New World series led to a far more brutal, and sexualized region that many similar things happened but the violence and actions were changed quite a lot. The invasion of The Empire would also be a huge part of the story, and this would lead several characters down a very dark path including Harry and his forces summoning thousands of elementals and then massacring thousands of Empire troops, and then following this Snape would conjure a mana bomb that would absolutely destroy an entire city leaving the situation between the two kingdoms very much in the air. Following that great conflict Hogwarts would become the enemy of the Empire of Tevinter after it fell to the evil Lord Voldermorte, and they were thus squarely aligned with the Kingdom of Lucerne in the now growing Lucernian-Emperian conflict. POV Characters The School of Magi is told from the POV of five main characters in the form of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weezly, and Neville Longbottom. Each of these characters will often discuss events that the other POV character has already discussed but from the angle of what they saw when it happened. The fact that there are only five POV characters made this the least amount of POV characters of any of the stories of the New World series to date. Following the introudction of Hermione Granger into the larger storyline of Westros (Book) she is absent from the School of Magi storyline. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he deals with the conflicts arising between himself and Draco Malfoy alongside dealing with the relationships between himself and Ron, and Hermione. During the chapter Harry is going to duel Draco Malfoy when he and the Triumverate are tricked into going into a trapdoor which they cant get out of and are forced to descend its pathways. After fighting through several obstacles Harry reaches the end on his own where he is forced to deal with Proffesor Qhirrel of whom reveals that he is a member of a group he calls the Deatheaters of whom he taunts Harry about the fact that the group is led by Lord Voldermorte of whom he speaks of like a god. Having revealed himself as a Deatheater Proffesor Quirrell and told the three that he was unable to get the stone from the mirror, and the only person he believed that could was Harry Potter and it was for this reason that he had Draco Malfoy lure the three of them into the tunnel. Also appearing at this point are several others dressed in dark clothing wearing masks who support Quirrel, and while their identity would remain a mystery the people were in fact Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, Tobias Grundeven, and Charlotte Painsley of whom were there under orders from the Deatheaters leadership. The two continue to argue for some time before Harry's continued rejection of submitting to Qhirrel is interupted by the arrival of Hermione and Ron of whom arriving causes Qhirrel to knock Ron unconsious with a spell and then summon a wall of fire behind the door to prevent the other two from escaping, and then, on Voldemort's command, forces Harry to look into the mirror, while he uses a spell to keep Hermione unmoving. Harry sees his reflection with the Stone in his own trousers' pocket, and felt it indeed being transferred to his real pocket. When Harry lied about what he saw in the mirror, Quirrell unwrapped his turban to reveal Lord Voldemort's face, bound to the back of his head. Quirrel's life ended then, when Voldemort forced him to attempt the murder of Harry Potter (figuring out Harry had the Stone and being unable to persuade him to give it willingly). Unfortunately, the body Quirrell and Voldemort were both sharing manifested in burns and blisters during his fight with Harry due to the protective power Harry's mother left in his skin when she died for him. Harry collapsed from the pain in his scar, but Quirrell's body was burnt so horribly that Voldemort dispossessed his body and left him to collapse and die. However, despite being effectively turned into a living Horcrux for the last year of his life, Quirrell did not ultimately lose his soul, having even tried to put up feeble resistance on occasion (in spite of the fact that Voldemort was far too strong for him). "There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it..." Chapter 2 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is holding hands with Astoria Malfoy of whom he is shown through his thoughts to be deeply in love with, and as they walk they discuss the happenings in Hogwarts from what is quite clearly the other side of the Civil War as they are revealed as Deatheaters. "I know your father commanded this, but we can still..." "We can still what Astoria?" "We could still back out." "You know as well as I do the consequences of us not taking part." Characters Introduced= *Astoria Malfoy *Charlotte Painsley *Tobias Grundeven |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during the chapter she and her friends go to the Euro cup where she learns of her attraction to Harry when she watches him make out with Jinny Weezly. Storming away after watching Harry make out with Ginny Weezly she would find herself smashing into Anna Gushina of whom tells her she is a Magi of the Order of Maal sent from Lorraine as part of their contingent for the Euro Magi cup. Chapter 4 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is entered into the Goblet of Fire through menipulation, and he is forced to go through the trials and tribulations of the Goblet of Fire by himself. During the first trial he battles against a dragon of which is summoned into the trial and he manages to defeat the Dragon moving himself to the next stage of the Contest. During the chapter he meets several Magi from the other regions including Hele Halone of whom he has a long conversation with about how different they see the world. "Look around you Harry Potter." His arms raised above him and directed himself around. "You believe you live in the worst of times, but let me tell you Potter that you are wrong." "What do you mean?" "I grew up living each day just praying to the god that I might find food. If I found food someone in our village did not die. If I did not find it they died. It was not until Magi came that I felt truly safe. I used my Magi to save lives. I helped my village and for that I was taken from them. Magi where I come is not to be used for the people. I shall never see my family again. I shall always hate and love Magi." Chapter 5 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she watched Harry Potter win the Goblet of Fire and falls more attracted to him, and despite her relationship with Ron she begins to favor Harry. The Hogwarts Civil War begins and she watches as Harry prepares to go into isolation with his family at the Potter estate which is a fortress of Magi defences and since Lord Voldermorte made it clear they were target Harry and Hermione share a emotional goodbye. There goodbye is witnessed by Draco Malfoy of whom taunts the two over their clear attraction and when Hermione punches him he makes a rude insult saying that her family would pay for their loyalty to the Potters, and then rushes off after being dragged away by two Slytherin students. Believing with everything in her that her family is at risk she prepares to leave for Lorraine to find her family and bring them to safety, and in this plans to go alone, and rides out in the night. Travelling by horse due to the ban of Magi travel in light of recent events she is met on the road by Harry Potter of whom is unwilling to let her go alone, and they share a romantic moment before continueing down the road towards Lorraine. As they neared the Hogwarts Numenorian Portal they would be met on the road to the portal by Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Malfoy of whom would laugh about the deaths during the Night of Violence and Draco would taunt Harry on being the only member of House Potter not in complete isolation out of fear. The four would come to blows with Draco and Astoria on the losing end of things, and Harry and Hermione would go to leave when Draco stopped them once more threatening to kill Harrys family for what had happened today. While Harry and Hermione returned to their horses in their journey to find her parents Draco and Astoria would return by Magi to the fortress of his family in the form of the Malfoy Estate just outside of Westbridge where they would demand to be involved on the destruction of House Malfoy but in a critical error they did not reveal the departure of Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione would reach the Portal teleporting to Lorraine where they used a Magi broom to reach her parents house where they would find her parents dead hanged on a tree. After discovering the hanging bodies of her parents Hermione was overcome with grief and Harry and Hermione basically just lay against a tree for hours as she cried herself into Harry's shoulder. When she finally calmed down her emotional state caused her to kiss Harry and although they both quickly pulled back that was the moment between the two that their mindset changed. Hermione was emotionally exhausted and so she passed out, and while she was passed out, Harry got her parents, and servants bodies down from the tree and used his Magi to dig their graves and clean them up. When Hermione woke she discovered Harry standing by the edge of the graves and she silently thanked him by kissing him. The two stood silently infront of the graves of her parents before they once again began kissing. This time it became more heated and it only stopped when Harry pulled back and stopped them. Following this Harry showed Hermione the piece of clothing he had found, and she used her Magi to discover its owner was a Death eater named Gragorix Lux. With this knowledge the two packed themselves and headed towards the location of Gragorix Lux who was - according to their Magi tracking - in the town of Haris west of her parents farm. The chapter ends with two arriving at the town where they enter a tavern where they find him and a massive fight breaks out which ends with Harry and Hermione killing many people before escaping on a Griffin. Chapter 6 Ron Weezly is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up in his room in the Gryfindor quarters and goes looking for Hermione, and Harry of whom he hasn't seen in several days, and again after hours of searching for some clue he finds nothing, but this time he is stopped by Severus Snape of whom brings him to the chambers of Albus Dumbledore. Entering Albus's chambers he is told the news that House Potter has been all but wiped out, and he is sent by Lord Dumbledore northward with a small force of the Order of the Pheonix where they are to rescue several nobles in the north, and then bring them back to Hogwarts. Ron meets with another small group of the Order in the form of Neville Longbottom, and his wife accompanied by two dozen men at arms and several knights from House Longbottom, and they do not camp for the night marching throughout the darkness towards the northern estate of House Potter where they hope to find several survivors of House Potter there. Approaching the esate he becomes emotional after talking with Neville about his parents of whom Ron knows were killed during the massacre of House Potter, and sends Neville back to Hogwarts lieing about receiving a letter from Hogwarts from Neville's family and following this Neville leaves with his forces and Ron prepares to storm the estate and save the remainder of Harrys family. Harry and Hermione return to the castle and he tells Harry of his families destruction and they all don't have much time to be sad as the Castle is attacked by the Deatheaters, and auxillary troops sent north from Westbridge. Chapter 7 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter we are introduced to Neville Longbottom of whom is a senior member of Dumbledore's army. Neville and Lily Flune his wife discuss the sitution in Hogwarts and together leave the Longbottom estate in there town for a mission in northern Hogwarts, and he and Lily leave there young child behind with his brother of whom is travelling to the castle for the week to rebuild some of the defences of the castle. Before he leaves he says goodbye to his sister and parents and while doing this he thinks on there time together as he silently believes he may perish in the fighting in the north. Moving northward they meet with several members of the Order of the Pheonix in the form of Ron Weezly and some thirty men at arms and a few knights that Ron led from Hogwarts and Neville after talking with Ron is not revealed the purpose of their northern mission but believes it involves his family due to the looks he gets from Ron. Chapter 8 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he fights in the Battle of Hogwarts as the Deatheaters attempt to destroy the Magi city through sheer numbers. During a breif lull in the fighting he would find his uncle Sirius Potter on the battlements and the two would discuss the loss of their family and as the conversation ended Sirius called him his lord and Harry would reject this saying he was giving the lordship to Sirius as he was not fit yet to rule over the remains of House Potter. Harry Potter duels Lord Voldermorte and is able to prevail pushing back Lord Voldermorte and causing the Deatheaters to rout. "I know things you don't know, Tom Malfoy. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" "Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death?" "You look at it as a tool, and thats why it is has never found you." "Love is a tool Potter. Just because you fail to see it that way means little. Your mother had love. Your father. All the members of your family that I murdered had love. Did that protect them?" "Love alone does not protect you." "So what will stop you dying now when I strike?" "You are such a sad creature Tom. You fail to see that having murdered my family...having killed innocents. That doesn't make you powerful." "Then you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?" "I believe both." "What is this weapon?" ---- "You have your victory Potter." "You are not leaving here Tom." "Strike me down then." He stared at me as more and more of the defenders swarmed to us and with only one Deatheater still by his side it was clear that it was done. "You can't do it." He smiled the same cruel smile he always did, and then flicked his finger disappearing into thin air. I felt the whip of his form flowing through the world as he teleported away. I could feel it and I could stop it from happening, but I knew he was right. If I pulled him back I would be forced to make a choice I wasn't ready too. Chapter 9 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of thsi chapter and during the chapter several months have passed since the Deatheaters attack on Hogwarts and she and Ron are on the rocks after she has become closer and closer to Harry after everything they went through. On the other side of things Harry now knows that Jinny is pregnent with his child, and tries his best to hide this. At the end of the chapter The Empire sends letters threatening Hogwarts with destruction, and with no course to stop The Empire through diplomacy they prepare for the coming attack. Also after reading the letter she leaves the room with Harry and the two begin kissing outside in the hallway, and are only stopped from going further by Ron calling for them trying to find them. Chapter 10 Ron Weezly is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is present during the council planning the defence of the city from the vast Emperian army that assails it. He fights on the eastern banks of the castle briefly before he, Harry, Hermione and a large force of Hogwarts sneak through tunnels out of the castle and into the night where they arrive outside the lines of attack. Ron summons elementals alongside the rest of the army as they sneak attack the command core of the Empire forces killing thousands before moving their elementals southward towards the castle and causing horrible damage to the forces attacking the northern part of Hogwarts. Chapter 11 Harry Potter is the POV Character of Chapter Nine and during this chapter he meets with the Hogwarts Council of whom learns through prisoners that The Empire is preparing to send another army with more forces then the original army has, and they know their tricks wont work again, and most likely Hogwarts will fall during that attack. Severus Snape makes a plan to lead an elite force towards the nearest Empire town and destroy it using Magi as a means of threatening The Empire into not attacking. Harry and Hermione are shown to be getting increasinly physical with eachother and their affair is only increasing in its intensity, while both are leaving Ron in the complete dark, while Ron is shown breiefly to be being seduced by Lavender Dumbledore. Harry leaves as the only member of the Triumverate to join Severus Snape as they travel to Greenhoppe, and during their journey there he and Severus discuss his life and it becomes clear that Severus was romantic with his mother and feels a sence of father son relationship with Harry. The two reach the edge of Greenhoppe and meet briefly with the leadership of Greenhoppe and advise him to send away the women and children but the mayor refuses this as he knows a large Austrian army is on its way. Over three days Severus and a large group of Magi surround the city and cast a massive spell which utterly destroys the city of Greenhoppe leaving a massive crater in its wake. Harry follows Severus into the Crater where they plant the flag of Hogwarts and a brief letter which details that if Austria steps foot into Hogwarts they will do the same to every single city of Austria including first the capital of Nuln. Chapter 12 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of Chapter Ten and during this chapter she deals with the return of Harry and the surrender letter from Karl Franz of whom unconditionally makes a cease fire between the two nations. During this chapter she and Harry Potter suceumb to the temptation and are finally truly intimate together of which will eventually lead to a dramatic fall of the Triumverate. Chapter 13 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he retreats from the Battle of Hogwarts and follows his family to their holdings in Westbridge. Chapter 14 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Neville is fighting on the walls of Hogwarts as they are assaulted by the Deatheater forces, and on the first page during the initial assault against the walls Neville is struck by a bolt from a Malfoy men at arms and falls from the battlements into a wagon. Struggling to remain conscious he watches as he drifts unconscious as Lily stands on the wall screaming for him, and he tries to raise a hand but finds himself unable to and the chapter ends with Neville drifting to sleep. Chapter 15 Harry Potter is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter he deals with the departure of Hermione of whom has left the city, and at this point his relationship with Ron Weezly is completely gone leaving him the sole remaining member of the Triumverate. Devestated by the losses of his friends he gives into the relationship with Ginny Weezly and the two are married despite the agressive behavior of Ron in trying to end the marriage, and following a very heated argument between Ron and Harry Ron is sent away from Hogwarts to the north where he will command the fortress of Morimont. Chapter 16 Ron Weezly is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in Morimont where he takes control of the fortress but is completely disgusted that his family abandoned him to this fate. Weeks pass before anything of substance happens and this first event is the arrival of Lavander Dumbledore of whom arrives declaring her continued love for Ron despite everything that has happened. Ron Weezly marries her in a desperate search for something resembling the love he felt for Hermione, and their ceremony is held at Morimont where he does not invite any of his family nor does he invite Harry. Following his marriage to Lavander he grows to hate her as she is affectionate to him, but is not Hermione making him grow abusive towards her which only increases until the arrival of one of his new vassals in the form of Lord Albert Granet, and his young twin daughters Rebecca and Justine Granet of whom he immediately takes a liking to. Characters Introduced= *Albert Granet *Rebecca Granet *Justine Granet *Karoline Granet |-|Places Introduced= *Morimont |-|Groups Introduced= *House Granet Chapter 17 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter the fortress of Westbridge is attacked by Lcerne, and he deals with the events of this massive assault. Chapter 18 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 19 Harry Potter is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter he is forced to deal with the growing fighting between the close ally of Hogwarts in Dale and the hostile Kingdom of Welegund. Chapter 20 Ron Weezly is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 21 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in Tevinter with his uncle of whom plans to take control fo the massive Empire, and Draco feels increasingly depressed of which is only controlled through his love of Astaria. Chapter 22 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 23 Harry Potter is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 24 Ron Weezly is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 25 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 26 Neville Longbottom is the POV Character during this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story